gcindonesiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elesis
Deskripsi Info Utama Elesis adalah Kanavan Knight ( Pendekar Kanavan ) dan merupakan putri Kanavan Tracker yang tidak pernah kembali setelah ia dikirim untuk menemukan Kaze'aze . Dia adalah pendekar pedang yang luar biasa yang telah dilatih oleh ayahnya sejak kecil. Ketika dia sedang mencari ayahnya, ia mendengar kabar tentang Kaze'aze di Serdin. Dengan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, Elesis bergabung dengan Grand dengan harapan akan menemukan ayahnya. Lainnya *Setelah keberangkatan Knight Master , Elesis tampaknya mengambil peran kepemimpinan. *Sieghart adalah kakeknya, tapi Sieghart cenderung marah pada Elesis. *Elesis tampaknya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, selalu mengamuk dan tidak memiliki strategi. *Elesis dan Arme sering bertengkr selama petualangan mereka dari Trial Tower Sampai Gorgos Dungeon dan Partusay's Sea , sedangkan Lire selalu menghentikan pertengkara Elesis dan Arme. Kemampuan Khusus Berserk Ketika Elesis terkena panah atau kunai, meter kecil (GC Inter) akan ditunjukkan di sebelah kanan-nya. Ketika meter itu diisi penuh ke atas setelah terkena panah yang cukup atau kunai, kata BERSERK akan ditampilkan di tengah layar. Arrow Defense Arrow Defense, nama yang jelas, bertahan dari panah. Tekan Tombol Dash ( http://images.wikia.com/grandchase/images/9/91/Arrow_L.PNG atau http://images.wikia.com/grandchase/images/5/56/Arrow_R.PNG ) jika panah sudah dekat. Hal ini juga memungkinkan untuk menangkis panah kembali ke pengguna juga, meskipun kesempatannya kecil. Ketika berhasil ditahan, Karakter akan menampilkan tulisan "Defense", dan mengurangi damage panah sebesar 80%. Arrow Pertahanan "hanya" bisa ditahan jika panah yang digunakan panah standar. Semua karakter kecuali Lire dan Arme memiliki kemampuan Arrow Defense. Magic Defense Pada dasarnya sama seperti Arrow Pertahanan, tetapi Magic sebagai ganti Panah. Banyak kemampuan tertentu. hanya beberapa kekuatan magic yang bisa di tahan seperti "FireBolt" Anehnya, Elesis adalah satunya karakter yang memiliki kemampuan Magic Defense, dalam cara yang sama seperti Arrow Defense. Cara Mendapat Karakter Elesis adalah salah satu dari tiga karakter dasar dan tidak perlu dibuka. Kata-Kata *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Are you feeling scared yet?"'' *''"Here I go!"'' *''"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"'' *''"You're no match for me!"'' *''"Know your place if you're going to attack!"'' *''"Is that all ya got?"'' Trivia *Elesis dijuluki "Red Knight " *Nama Elesis, Lire , dan Arme berasal dari dunia nyata benua Eropa. **Namun, dengan pengecualian Arme, ini tidak benar sebagai nama-nama tidak benar-benar nama asli dan versi modifikasi dari nama dunia nyata, seperti Elise dan LIR. *Dalam Elsword , permainan lain yang dirancang oleh KoG Studios yang memiliki cerita yang sangat mirip Grand Chase, ada seorang anak muda bernama Elsword yang memiliki alur cerita yang sama dengan Elesis. Elsword adalah seorang pendekar pedang muda yang dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh kakak-kakaknya, Elsa, pemimpin Ksatria Merah. Suatu hari, dia meninggalkan suaminya untuk memimpin misi tetapi tidak pernah kembali. Ini menyebabkan Elsword melakukan perjalanan untuk mencarinya. **Elsa juga sangat mirip Elesis. Hal ini sangat menyiratkan bahwa Elsa sebenarnya Elesis. *Sebelum Season 3 Revamp, Elesis mengejek musuh dengan cara menampar pantatnya sampai sekarang(kecuali Sword Master dan Savior). **Meskipun demikian, versi Korea dari Revamp masih menunjukkan Elesis menampar pantatnya dalam ejekan dalam reanimated berpose. *Ironisnya, Elesis tinggi dalm pertahanan dan kekuatan serangan rendah, namun Elesis menunjukkan menjadi sangat agresif. *Elesis terbukti menjadi anggota paling ganas dari GrandChase. Hal ini didukung oleh: **Elesis jarang menunjukkan belas kasihan terhadap orang lain dan sekutu-sekutunya. **Dalam Trial Tower , Outer Wall Of Srdin , Kerrie Beach , Orc Temple , dan Gorgos 'Dungeon , ia bertindak sangat agresif terhadap Lire dan Arme . **Dalam Gorgos 'Dungeon, Elesis dibutakan oleh amarahnya dan menuduh Red Gorgos adalah Kaze'aze . **Dalam Temple of Destruction , sementara Arme memiliki rasa ingin tahu mempertanyakan Ancient Giant, Elesis menjadi sangat tidak sabar dan berteriak bagaimana Arme mengeluh tanpa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Giant. **Dalam Forest of life , Elesis mengatakan " quick assault ", yang berarti untuk melampiaskan malapetaka **Terakhir, Under Hammer , Elesis menanggapi Thunder Hammer Defender dengan menuntut mereka untuk menjatuhkan senjata mereka dan menyerah bukan Grand Chase. *Elesis adalah satu-satunya karakter yang menggunakan kedua tangan untuk memegang senjata sendiri dalam segala pekerjaan nya. *Elesis adalah satu dari tiga karakter dengan nama lengkap mereka diketahui, dua lainnya adalah Mari (Ming Onette) dan Ronan (Erudon). Namun, Ronan memiliki nama tengah yang tidak diketahui. *Seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh dialog, dia sikap, dan menjadi keturunan Sieghart , Elesis mungkin dapat menggunakan fungsi marah sama seperti dia. Namun, hal ini belum terlihat. *Ironisnya, Elesis memiliki Berserk yang lebih kuat dari kakeknya, meskipun yang Sieghart memiliki umur 585 tahun lebih tua daripada Elesis. *Banyak serangan Elesis memiliki kata Slash ( Mega '''Slash' , ''Compact '''Slash' , ''Firebolt '''Slash' ,''Cross '''Slash' , ''Vertical '''Slash' , ''Meteor '''Slash' , ''Windmill '''Slash' ), atau paling tidak sebuah kata yang sama artinya dengan "SLASH" ( ''Round '''Crash' , ''Winding '''Flash''' ). *Beberapa serangan Elesis,keduanya adalah konsep dan nama yang berasal dari Cloud Strife , pahlawan Final Fantasy VII , dan Squall Leonhart , pahlawan Final Fantasy VIII . *Proyek EF menyatakan bahwa Elesis akan berjuang bersama Sieghart dan Lass untuk berperang melawan Dio yang juga berjuang melawan Void .